


Stars

by PineappleQueen17



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:26:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PineappleQueen17/pseuds/PineappleQueen17
Summary: A short piece of prose about Laura and Cessily looking at the stars.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't the best but I just wanted to write something quick and easy.

It is night and two girls are laying in a field looking at the stars. The wind is whispering and they’re eyes are heavy. One, with long black hair named Laura, points up towards three stars, that make a triangle.  
“That is the campfire, its topmost star will always lead north.” She says.  
The other girl, the one with the silver skin and red hair named Cessily asks, “How do you know this?”  
“In case I ever got lost in the wilderness, and needed a way to go back.”  
“Go back home?”  
“I would not call it that.”  
They are silent as the rest of nature hums. The cicadas scream, the owls hoot, and deer hidden by trees snap twigs underneath their feet. The silver girl is unbothered by mosquitos and the black haired girl doesn’t bother to slap them. She will only heal, and the itch will never arrive.  
The silver girl speaks, “It’s late, Ms. Frost is going to kill us when we come back.” She makes no move to get up.  
The black haired girl turns her head so that it is lying on the cool grass. “Perhaps. Perhaps she will be content with the fact we came back at all.”  
Cessily snorts. “You don’t honestly believe that.”  
She shrugs, a difficult thing to accomplished on one’s side. “And you do not care for opinion that much.”  
She steals a glance at the girl next to her. The way the moonlight bounces off her hair, how the shadows nearly envelop her. Cessily knows that the girl next to her is part wild. Every part of her that did not break is as untamable as the stars above them.  
Laura looks at her and notices the way the moonlight reflects on every part of her skin. Cessily is glowing. Laura see’s the stolen look, but does not say anything. There is no violence in her eyes. Cessily doesn’t want to tame her. She doesn’t care about the uncharted territory that is a part of Laura. She just wants to love her.  
Underneath the stars two girls hold hands and fall in love.


End file.
